Bicycling has become an increasingly popular pastime. People are cycling both for leisure and for the purpose of competition in sports events. The bicycle's utility can be expanded by carrying it on a bicycle carrying rack mounted on the cyclist's auto. By so carrying his bicycle he may drive to the area through which he wishes to cycle. As a result, he need not consume valuable time required to cycle to the desired area, but can more profitably bicycle in the desired area.
With some variation, the conventional bicycle carrying rack is comprised of four parts: (1) the bumper mount which attaches to the auto's bumper; (2) two vertical support struts which attach to the bumper mount at points approximately 2 feet apart and which stand approximately 3 feet above the bumper; (3) a rail connecting the upper parts of the two vertical supporting struts; and (4) two horizontal bicycle mounting bars, each of which attaches at the top of one of the vertical support struts pointing away from the auto in a direction approximately perpendicular to the bumper and parallel to each other.
Each bicycle mounting bar has two downward bends or positioning bends. The rack holds two bicycle frames with a frame resting in a positioning bend in each bicycle mounting bar. The positioning bends in the two bicycle mounting bars are aligned so that the bicycle frames rest, approximately, parallel to each other and to the auto bumper and, because of the height at which the frames are held, the bicycle clears the ground at a safe distance.